Breakfast At Tiffany's
by A-Million-Miles-Too-Close
Summary: And I said what about "Breakfast at Tiffany's?" / Cherry.


_A/N, something short that I found on my phone. I wrote it whilst on holiday, I think, so here it is. It's pretty lame, if I do say so myself, again, sorry for mistakes_

* * *

><p><em>And I said what about "Breakfast at Tiffany's?<em>"

Mike watched, from his position of holding Santana back as Rachel shook her head, tears trailing down her cheeks, before she turned away, heading out of the hotel room, Mercedes quickly following her.

"All right Santana, that's enough now" Artie broke the tense silence, glaring up at the Latina as she glared back.

"Shut the fuck up wheels, she just lost nationals for us and you're all okay with that?"

"No we're not San, but it wasn't just Rachel, Finn played a part in this too" Quinn answered, pulling the Latina from the other two's arms and into a hug. "Finn basically just laid one on her, she didn't have a chance so, just calm it, okay?"

Mike eyed the rest of the room, Brittany was talking with Lauren in the corner of the room, Santana and Quinn were now sat on one of the beds hugging and whispering. Tina was laughing at something Artie had come out with, Sam joining Puck and Kurt for some kind of conversation and then there was Finn, who was still looking down, in embarrassment Mike guessed. Deciding to do something productive, Mike made his way from the room too, in search of Rachel and Mercedes, he didn't have to walk far, in one of the corners of the long hallway, Rachel was curled up into a ball sat on the window ledge, Mercedes perched next to her, trying to calm her down.

"He kissed me and I didn't have time to think" Rachel sobbed.

"I know sweetie, everyone else knows that too, they're just a little worked up at the moment, but they'll come around" Mercedes promised.

"No they won't, this is just more fuel for them to throw at me" Rachel replied.

Mike took this as his cue to step in, slipping next to Rachel on the ledge, smiling as Mercedes looked up at him.

"No one hates you Rach, like Mercedes said, they're just angry that we came twelfth and they've picked up on that one little thing to use as the reason. They'll get over it soon, Quinn has already talked Santana into realising that Finn was the main one to blame"

Rachel sighed, wiping a few of her tears away. "I didn't mean to mess it up for you guys, I wanted this just as much as the rest of you"

"We know that" Mercedes replied. "Which is why you know everyone will have forgotten about this by the time we land back in Lima in a few days"

Rachel nodded, sniffling once before wiping the rest of her tears away. "Thank you, both of you"

* * *

><p>Mike smiled the next morning as Kurt let him into the girls room, motioning for him to be quiet, everyone sprawled around the room, asleep still. Kurt pointed towards a bed in the far corner, before he made his way back to his own make shift bed, eyes closing once more.<p>

Tip-toeing across the room, Mike grinned as he did it without successfully waking anyone up, before he perched himself onto the bed, leaning down to whisper into Rachel's ear.

"Rach"

She shuffled a little, before sitting up, giving him little chance to move his head out of the way. She groaned, holding the back of her head, before turning to look at Mike who was giggling, holding his forehead.

"Shit, that hurt"

"I'm so sorry" She fretted, shuffling around to move his hand and take a quick look at the damage. "This may sound rude, but what are you doing here?"

"Breakfast at Tiffany's?"

Her eyes lit up as she sat back a little, "Really?"

"Yes. I thought you might like to join me, unless I was wrong?"

She shook her head, "No, I'd love to"

"Good, dressed in 10, I'll meet you in the lobby" He grinned, standing up and making his way towards the door.

* * *

><p>"Mike?"<p>

"Yeah?" They were a block away from their destination and they'd just managed to pick up something to eat for breakfast at a vendor.

"Why are you being so nice to me, I mean, you have as much right as the others to be angry with me?"

Mike turned to look at her, before he looked back ahead of him. "No, I don't. None of them have the right to be angry with you Rach. I mean, fine, maybe the kiss did cost us the competition, but we still came twelfth. We actually got here and it was all thanks to you. The rest of us just mull around in the background and expect you to do all the hard work and then take the credit and it's not fair"

She smiled a little. "Everyone works just as hard as me"

"That's a lie and you know it" He answered. "Hey, we're here"

Rachel decided not to argue, instead looking up at the building in front of her. She honestly didn't care how cheesy it was or how touristy, she couldn't believe she was here, eating breakfast here. She watched Mike hand his camera to a woman passing by, before he was pulling her towards the wall, making her pretend to eat so the woman could take the picture. Mike thanked her as he took his camera back, before smiling at the picture.

"Thank you, for this" She squeezed his arm, a genuine smile on her face.

"No problem" He answered. "I think I was just as excited as you to do this and I knew you'd be the only person who wouldn't laugh at me for this little trip"

"We should just ditch the rest of them for the day and sight see" She surprised herself as the words slipped from her mouth.

"I like that idea" He grinned back, before he leant closer to her. "You rocked last night by the way, you're going to take this place by storm" He motioned around him, before he closed the gap, kissing her.

* * *

><p>"Where are Rachel and Mike?" Mr Schue asked the rest of the group as they failed to show up for breakfast.<p>

"Oh, just out sight seeing" Kurt smiled looking up from his phone.

"Together?" Santana scoffed.

"Not everyone has this problem with Rachel that has no apparent reason" Puck spat back.

"I wouldn't worry Mr Schue, Rachel probably researched this stuff enough to write a book on it and they're both responsible" Tina added, in an attempt to calm their teacher and get her two friends a little off the hook.


End file.
